1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting board on which an electronic component, such as an imaging device including a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, a light-emitting device including a light emitting diode (LED), and an integrated circuit, is mounted, and to an electronic device and an electronic module.
2. Description of the Background
An electronic component mounting board including a wiring board formed from insulating layers is known. An electronic device incorporating such an electronic component mounting board and an electronic component mounted on the mounting board is also known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-207867).
The electronic component mounting board described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-207867 has recesses on its side surfaces, electrodes covering the surfaces of the recesses, multiple insulating layers, and a conductor layer located between the insulating layers. Electronic component mounting boards have typically become thinner and smaller. A thinner electronic component mounting board includes multiple thinner insulating layers, thus increasing the ratio of the thickness of the conductor layer to the thickness of the multiple insulating layers. A smaller electronic component mounting board has a smaller distance between adjacent electrodes.